


You really are a fucking idiot sometimes

by leoisakoolkat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angry Makeouts, Choking, Don't worry, Eddie loves Richie, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Richie is a fucking moron, angry boys, boys are aged up, oh boy, this is a mess, wow I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoisakoolkat/pseuds/leoisakoolkat
Summary: aka Richie does something stupid and Eddie freaks outaka Eddie accidentally pulls Richie's hair and he moansaka angry bois





	You really are a fucking idiot sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short little thing I wrote. It isn't the best thing I wrote, but I don't hate it. Might edit it later, Idk lol. Love u

“Dear God Richie, you really are a fucking moron sometimes!” Eddie yelled at the other boy, arms crossed, glowering at him with pure rage. Richie had nearly killed himself, deciding it would be a brilliant idea to walk- no, bounce over a barely frozen lake. Now he was covered in 6 different blankets near the fire at Eddie’s house. He was still shivering a bit, despite taking a scalding shower. His hair dried quickly, now in one big curly mess. 

 

He had barely gotten color back to his face, which was the only thing you could see, since everything else was covered in blanket. Eddie was lucky enough that Richie had spare clothes in his backpack. “It’s not a big deal, stop busting your nuts over it” Richie replied snappily, sneaking his hand out to push his coke bottle glasses up his nose. “You’re so lucky my mom went out for the weekend. You could’ve died from hypothermia or you could’ve gotten gangrene from frostbite or you could’ve gotten stu-” Eddie began to list all of the ways Richie could’ve gotten ill, but Richie suddenly stood up and yelled “I get it Edward fucking Kaspbrak!”

 

Eddie shut his lips stunned for a second. “Don’t call me Edward asshole! And obviously you don’t Richard Tozier!” he yelled back heatedly, lips curled back into a snarl. No one calls him Edward. Richie took off all of the blankets around him, giving Eddie only a second before he lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Eddie only sat there in a daze for a second before immediately fighting back, trying to get Richie off of him. “Get off of me you dick! You way like 1,000 pounds” he screamed in Richie’s face, but Richie refused, instead poking him in the chest hard. “Don’t call me Richard then, you fucking dickhead. I’ll crush you to death, I swear to god, don’t test me!” Richie growled, and Eddie still struggled to get out from underneath him. It wasn’t fair that Richie was 6’1 and Eddie was only 5’7.

 

“Get off of me!” Eddie repeated, banging on Richie’s chest weakly. He wasn’t strong, he knew it. “Apologize then” Richie said, crossing his arms. “NO!” Eddie exclaimed. He shouldn’t have to apologize for being worried about his friends health. “Then, I won’t get off. I’ll sit on you un-” Richie began, but his words faltered when he felt Eddie’s hands go to his hair. “Eddie don’t you dare p-” he began to threaten, but the threat turned into a moan when Eddie tugged on his hair. 

 

Eddie looked at Richie surprised. Did he just… moan? Richie was wide eyed under his glasses, mouth open, with a dark blush that coated his freckles and cheeks. Eddie tugged again, and Richie gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip. Eddie smirked, using this to his advantage as he flipped them over. Now Eddie was hovering over Eddie, content at the position he put them in. 

 

Richie quickly got back into gear, leaning up to take Eddie’s lips into bruising kiss. It wasn’t soft at all, instead being fueled by anger. Richie bit Eddie’s lip harshly, causing Eddie to gasp, but not pull away. Richie took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside of Eddie’s mouth, and this time it was Eddie who moaned. After a few minutes of rough kissing, Richie pulled away from Eddie, standing up without a word. Eddie shuffled up, not knowing what was going to happen. “You sorry yet?” asked Richie voice raspy, staring deep into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie was stubborn, so naturally he said no.

 

Once again, Eddie was attacked, this time being pushed up against a wall in his living room, and once again he was kissing Richie roughly. Richie had to bend down a bit to fully get to Eddie, and Eddie was on his tippy toes. His hands found way to Richie’s hair, tangling his small hands in it. One of Richie’s hands held on roughly to Eddie’s shoulder, while the other was at his waist, where Eddie’s exposed skin was at. 

 

Eddie yanked onto Richie’s hair and Richie bit down on Eddie’s bottom lip again. “You little shit, I swear to God I’ll choke you” he growled and Eddie’s breath hitched, much to his dismay. Richie, whose glasses were now askew on his face, raised and eyebrow and grinned. “Oh, you like that, don’t you” he said and Eddie breathed in sharply through his nose, to try and calm his beating heart. Richie took his silence as a yes and dragged his other hand up to Eddie’s neck, making him squirm. He took one hand put it around Eddie’s throat. But he didn’t squeeze yet. The other brushed his cheek softly, and Eddie whined. Richie then squeezed around Eddie’s throat not to hard, but just enough pressure, and Eddie whined. He grinned, and released, before doing it again.

 

“Fuck Richie” Eddie breathed out and Richie laughed, kissing him on the forehead. “Didn’t take you as a kinky guy” he said and Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m full of surprises” he said and Richie smiled, kissing him, but this time, soft and sweet. Eddie smiled, taking his hands and resting them on Richie’s cheeks lightly.

 

Richie broke away and kissed Eddie’s cheek, before trailing down to his jaw, and to his neck. He kissed around Eddie’s neck, delighted when Eddie made a noise. He sucked a spot down by Eddie’s shoulder, stepping back to admire his work. 

 

“You sorry now?” Richie asked, and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

 

“No”


End file.
